Un jour
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple Hermione/Drago. Souvenirs de leur vie à deux rythmée par les fêtes tout au long de l'année... [Base Inexistence & Résistance] - [1. Le Père Noël est de mauvaise foi ; 2. Compte à rebours. ; 3. Petite maman.]
1. Le Père Noël est de mauvaise foi

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger.

**Genre ****– **Uhm... Choupytrognon de Noël ? xD

**Rating ****–** K. -Whaou, c'est la première fois !

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte le Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Bonjour à tous ! Juste un petit OS de Noël -je devais le faire l'an dernier, mais j'avais été prise de flemme & là, j'ai réussi (dans les temps & tout & tout... -Ok, je viens de finir xD) ! Bref, pour ceux qui passent par là & n'ont jamais rien lu de moi, pas de soucis, il peut se lire sans... avoir lu ce qui venait avant. Pour ceux qui ont lu _Inexistence&Résistance_, sachez que ce sont ce Drago Malefoy & cette Hermione Granger là que j'utilise -avec leur fils donc, qui n'est encore qu'à l'état de foetus dans l'épilogue de ma fic. :) Après, vous pouvez tout aussi bien le voir comme quelque chose de totalement séparé... C'est votre choix !

Quelques notes cependant : Léo & Evan sont les fils d'Harry. Ils ont dix-sept ans dans cet OS. Nilo est le fils de Ron et a dix ans.

J'espère simplement que ça vous plaira en cette période de fête... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Père Noël est de mauvaise foi. **

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Par Merlin, depuis combien de temps ne t'ai-je pas écrit ? Quinze ans, sans doute... A l'époque où nous étions chacun d'un côté de la Manche et où les lettres étaient notre seul moyen de communiquer. Cela m'a presque manqué en réalité -même si j'aime évidemment me retrouver auprès de toi le matin. Enfin, cela fait longtemps aussi. Trop longtemps. Une semaine ? Je manque de..._

_Je suis sûr que tu viens de piquer un fard. Et que maintenant, tu secoues la tête et lèves les yeux au ciel, marmonnant que je te connais désormais bien trop et que tu devrais me rendre la tâche plus difficile. Peut-être à ton retour ?_

_Je me perds... Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris, alors que j'aurais très bien pu transplaner, faire un saut à Poudlard et te raconter ce que je vais te raconter. C'est simple : tu ricanerais, te moquerais de moi, me traiterait d'imbécile, dirais «Mais où est donc passé l'homme sans coeur dont je suis tombée amoureuse ?»... Et bien, cet homme sans coeur a eu un fils. Fils qui lui a fait passé la pire semaine de sa vie._

_Tout a commencé le lendemain de ton départ, avec une simple phrase..._

* * *

« Papa, il faut qu'on parle. D'homme à homme. »

Jace Malefoy avait six ans, et une voix sérieuse d'adulte, image presque troublante pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués. Drago l'était évidemment : Jace lui avait piqué son regard assassin à la Malefoy avant d'apprendre à marcher. Puis sa voix trainante et son air si... agaçant -Oui, Drago pouvait admettre que son air donnait des envies de meurtres, surtout depuis qu'il en faisait également les frais.

Il s'interrompit dans son opération consistant à préparer un petit déjeuner sain -il avait déjà abandonné l'idée de faire manger des fruits à son fils- et leva les yeux vers lui. Acier contre acier. Jace avait du chocolat autour de la bouche et sur les mains, seules miettes d'enfance qu'il acceptait encore de dévoiler. Drago posa ses instruments de cuisine et vint s'assoir à table, tâchant d'être aussi sérieux que possible alors que le petit blondinet qui donnait plutôt envie de rire.

« Je t'écoute, mon grand. »

Jace hésita une seconde tout en léchant ses doigts pour récupérer la couche de Nutella qu'il refusait de perdre. Puis, après avoir bien réfléchi à ce que sa révélation entrainerait, il se lança, son regard fixé à celui de son père. Il pourrait y lire la vérité et le mensonge, il en était certain.

« Je crois que le Père Noël n'existe pas. »

Une alarma étincela dans l'esprit de Drago. Depuis qu'Hermione avait pris son poste à Poudlard, trois ans plus tôt, il avait eu à faire à de nombreuses situations de crises : cauchemars, blessures et chutes, bouderies intempestives, problèmes avec les autres enfants... A chaque fois, il s'était très bien débrouillée tout seul, malgré son désir d'appeler Hermione au secours. Son orgueil l'en avait empêché. Cette fois néanmoins, il sut qu'il avait à faire à un souci d'une importance bien plus fondamentale.

« Vraiment ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Oui. La nuit de Noël, j'ai attendu près de la fenêtre toute la nuit, et il n'est pas venu !

- Peut-être que tu t'es endormi sans t'en rendre compte, Jace. »

C'était certes une tentative désespéré, mais il espéra que cela puisse fonctionner -comme sur tous les enfants normaux de six ans de ce monde. Hélas, Jace n'était pas un enfant normal. Il était son fils... Et il récolta un regard noir et légèrement moqueur en seule réponse. Comme si Jace le provoquait, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de ne pas le prendre pour un imbécile.

Puis, il redevint brusquement plus enfantin, reprenant son opération de «léchouillage de chocolat» sans lâcher son père des yeux.

« Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi, parce que ça fait encore plus longtemps que moi que tu y crois... »

Drago arrêta de respirer. Quoi ?! Comment est-ce que son fils pouvait-il être à la fois si perspicace et si crédule ? Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, regrettant de plus en plus qu'Hermione ne soit pas présente, auquel cas elle aurait sauvé la situation en moins de deux. Elle aurait rassuré Jace, se serait empressée de trouver une excuse valable à l'absence du Père Noël cette nuit-là et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Jace serait redevenu l'enfant qui croyait en tout -et en n'importe quoi- et Drago aurait pu reprendre le court normal de sa vie. Mais son fils enfonça un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

« Tu sais, je pense que maman le savait. Elle est drôlement intelligente, maman. C'est sûr qu'elle est au courant !

- Et je suis idiot, moi, peut-être ? rétorqua Drago avec une grimace, presque vexé, bien qu'il ait depuis longtemps compris que les enfants ne réfléchissaient pas toujours avant de parler.

- Bah... C'est Hermione Granger, papa. Maman, elle est plus intelligente que tout le monde. Mais toi, t'es le plus fort ! »

Jolie pirouette !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il savait pertinemment que son fils tentait juste d'être gentil avec lui. Plus encore puisqu'il pensait qu'il venait juste de lui apprendre que l'existence du Père Noël était un mensonge et qu'il estimait probablement qu'à son grand âge -trente-six ans, c'est vieux pour un enfant- il valait mieux le préserver.

« Elle n'est pas très gentille de nous avoir menti pendant tout ce temps, ajouta finalement Jace avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Elle ne nous a pas menti. Le... »

Drago hésita. Il avait déjà fait perdre l'illusion de la petite souris en étant trop bruyant une nuit, alors il n'était pas du tout question que Jace cesse de croire au Père Noël sous _sa_ surveillance. Il inspira profondément et -avec tout le pouvoir de persuasion dont il était capable, articula froidement :

« Le Père Noël existe, Jace. »

L'enfant plissa son nez -habitude piquée à sa mère lorsqu'il pressentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais il ne décela pas de mensonge dans le regard de son père. L'habilité de Drago à camoufler la vérité lui servait constamment depuis qu'il était devenu papa - «Ta maman et moi, on avait juste trop chaud, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est mis tout nus...» , « Bien sûr que tu ne seras pas critiqué juste parce que tu t'appelles Malefoy lorsque tu iras à Poudlard... ».

Jace était intelligent, néanmoins -au plus grand désespoir de Drago qui se retrouvait entouré de deux génies- et eut du mal à se laisser prendre. Il avait besoin d'être sûr, de savoir la vérité pour ne pas passer plus longtemps pour un idiot au cas où c'était faux. Alors, son regard d'argent se figeant dans celui de son père, il lança :

« Prouve-le moi alors. »

* * *

_Bon, là, tu te dis que j'aurais dû te prévenir pour que tu débarques, lui fasse avaler un mensonge qui l'aurait aidé à rester un enfant encore un peu plus longtemps... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Sans doute encore ce foutu orgueil phénoménale qui n'est probablement pas ma plus belle qualité -tu soupires, désespérée, je le sais. Ou peut-être que je ne voulais simplement pas te déranger à ton travail -là, tu viens de marmonner «Il se fiche de moi, ce n'est pas possible... »._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois admettre qu'à partir de ce moment là, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé, même si j'ai du mettre ma fierté de côté pour y parvenir... Mais nous y viendrons plus tard._

_Au départ, ça a été assez... calme. Il m'a suffit de débiter quelques mensonges habilement trouvés. Par exemple, il faut que tu saches -s'il te pose la question un jour- que le Père Noël est un sorcier, c'est de cette façon qu'il arrive à distribuer autant de cadeaux en une seule nuit d'un bout à l'autre du monde. Et ce sont des Sombrals qui tirent son traineaux -Là, j'ai totalement perdu la tête, c'est vrai. De plus c'est également lui qui distribue les pouvoirs magiques aux enfants -ce qui explique que parfois, les enfants de moldus en aient aussi (Pas mal, hein ?)... J'ai même trouvé une explication concernant sa non-apparition lors de la nuit de Noël : Harry lui prête sa cape d'invisibilité tous les ans. Parce que oui, Potter est une sorte de... lutin de Noël._

_Bon, certes, je me suis embourbé dans une foule de mensonges plus énormes les uns que les autres._

_Mais ça a marché._

_Du moins, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours où, après y avoir apparemment réfléchi un peu trop -c'est bien ton fils !- il m'a demandé :_

_« Mais les Moldus alors, ils ne se posent pas de questions ? Ils ne se demandent jamais d'où viennent les cadeaux ? »_

_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réellement déraillé... Il m'a semblé qu'une seule solution s'offrait à moi. Solution qui m'a fait oublier ma fierté, mon orgueil et tout ce qui fait de moi Drago Malefoy. Tu avais raison lorsque tu disais que la paternité -ou la maternité- changeait les gens... J'en suis désormais la preuve vivante. Et à partir de maintenant : tu peux te moquer._

* * *

Jace Malefoy était plus malin que les enfants de son âge, sans doute grâce à la vilénie de son père et à l'intelligence de sa mère. Y n'empêche qu'il croyait encore en toutes sortes de choses : que son oncle Harry n'avait _jamais_ réellement tué quelqu'un, que la «Keira» dont il ne fallait surtout pas parler était une sorte d'ange -ça, c'était son Oncle Ron qui le lui avait dit, ou que lorsqu'il pleuvait, c'était qu'un homme très grand faisait pipi depuis le ciel -récit étonnant conté par ses presque-cousins Evan et Léo. Le Père Noël -et toutes les confusions qu'il y avait dans cette histoire- n'appartenaient déjà plus qu'à de lointains souvenirs et croyances. Du moins... Il en avait l'impression, surtout depuis sa dernière discussions avec ses grands cousins.

C'était à cela qu'il songeait, au fond de son lit, l'esprit encore embrumée par le sommeil après sa nuit. La veille, son père et lui avaient regardé ces films idiots de Noël qui passaient à la télévision à cette époque de l'année jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le ventre gonflé par les tonnes de chocolats avalés. De Février à novembre, sa mère lui refusait toutes les sucreries ou autres aliments pouvant lui apporter des caries, mais durant les deux gros mois d'hiver, il avait le droit d'en manger jusqu'à l'explosion. Cela ne lui manquait généralement pas -il finissait toujours par ne plus pouvoir sentir le parfum d'un praliné sans être malade dès la mi-janvier.

En s'étirant de tout son long sous sa couette, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà levé, mais son père n'avait apparemment pas pris la peine de venir s'occuper de lui. A regret, il quitta son lit, enfila ses chaussons en forme de lions -pure provocation des Weasley à l'encontre de son père- et se faufila telle une ombre.

Il savait se faire discret, don hérité de son père et qui rendait sa mère complètement dingue. Il descendit les escaliers, évitant les marches qui craquaient et se glissa dans la cuisine. Vide. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna sur lui-même, croyant que son père pouvait jouer à cache-cache, ou s'apprêter à lui sauter dessus pour lui faire peur.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par se détourner, passant au salon avec la certitude que quelque chose clochait. Il en eut la preuve quasi immédiate dès qu'il apparut dans la salle principale de leur maison, où le sapin et les décorations s'exposaient encore, brillant de tous leurs feux. En général, son père trouvait le courage de les enlever au mois de mars. Jamais avant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui clochait...

Il y avait quelqu'un devant la cheminée. Un grand homme vêtu de rouge et de blanc -la même couleur que sa barbe- était appuyé, nonchalamment, comme si sa présence en ces lieux était tout à fait légitime. Jace écarquilla ses yeux comme des soucoupes et failli crier. Son orgueil l'en empêcha. Il n'aurait pas peur d'un vieillard, tout de même. Il courait bien trop vite pour cela.

Lorsque l'homme l'aperçut, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, bien dissimulé derrière une longue barbe blanche, comme celle du défunt Professeur Dumbledore.

«Oh, Oh, Oh !»

* * *

_Tu te dis que j'ai perdu la tête... Je sais, c'était une idée très étrange, mais j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de parents ou de grands-parents se déguisaient pour Noël, alors je ne suis pas le premier ! Et je dois admettre que cela s'est passé bien mieux que ce que j'espérais. _

* * *

Jace fit un pas en arrière et Drago -enfin... Le Père Noël- s'avança un peu, les mains tendus devant lui, comme pour dire « N'ai pas peur, je suis un gentil. ».

« Tu es Jace, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et rauque.

- Ou-Oui.

- Et tu sais qui je suis ?

- Euh... Le Père Noël ?

- Oui.

- Mais... Vous n'êtes pas censé... »

Drago paniqua une seconde, se demandant ce qui clochait dans son costume. Il avait même acheté les bottes qui allaient avec le reste de la tenue. Elles lui avaient coutés les yeux de la tête -Hermione allait d'ailleurs la lui arracher, aucun doute là dessus. Sa fausse barbe lui grattait le visage et son ventre en mousse lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser, mais tout son déguisement était parfait !

« Etre super vieux ? »

Drago se gratta le sommet du crâne, geste mécanique qui dévoilait un peu de sa panique. Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard de son fils, et regretta d'avoir aussi chaud. Il avait lancé un sort à son visage où une sorte de maquillage -rides et ridules- reposait. Mais il transpirait à grosses gouttes et son masque coulait désormais au creux de son cou.

« Je suis un sorcier, tu sais. Je suis en effet très vieux, mais cela ne se voit pas autant que chez les moldus, expliqua Drago avec la même grosse voix qui -selon lui- évoquait le plus le Père Noël.

- Et vous êtes drôlement grand aussi.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit sur moi, mon petit. »

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que son fils soit si... Semblable à sa mère ? Un enfant normal n'aurait pas posé toutes ces questions, il en était persuadé. Il s'imagina une seconde la chance que cela devait être d'avoir un fils moins vif -comme Nilo Weasley par exemple, qui croyait toujours tout ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter- puis se rabroua : quel ennui !

Jace plissa le nez -encore cette maudite expression- et croisa ses petits bras sur son pyjama au motif tout de serpents. Apparemment, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Avec une hésitation parfaitement perceptible, il s'avança vers son Père-Noël, jusqu'à pouvoir presque toucher sa fausse bedaine.

« Alors... Vous êtes le Père Noël ?

- Oui.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Drago faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il avait la sensation de gagner du terrain, et s'il ne commettait aucune erreur, il devrait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation.

« Ton père m'a appelé évidemment. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup de savoir que tu ne croyais plus en moi. Alors, je suis venu te prouver que j'existe réellement ! »

Il tourbillonna sur lui même, comme pour faire remarquer qu'il était là -alors qu'un homme en rouge et blanc au beau milieu d'un salon n'a guère besoin de cela pour se faire voir. Jace esquissa un petit sourire, apparemment conquis.

« C'est mon papa qui vous a appelé ?

- Oui, ton Oncle Harry lui a donné mon numéro.

- Oh... Et mon papa, il est où ?

- Il dort encore, mentit Drago en priant pour que l'enfant ne se précipite pas à l'étage pour vérifier.

- Alors vous devriez partir, murmura Jace, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus. Avant qu'il se réveille... »

Drago répondit à son sourire et acquiesça, sentant son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux que cela ait fonctionné et que son fils soit encore capable d'accepter un peu de magie -pas la vraie, évidemment- dans sa vie. Il tapota maladroitement son épaule, se refusant à plus de contacts pour ne pas se faire prendre, et commença à se reculer vers la porte de sortie. Jace l'arrêta brusquement.

« Vous ne passez pas par la cheminée ? »

Panique. Drago avala douloureusement sa salive. Ok, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il sentait presque sa peau fondre sous son costume. Il étouffait. Il secoua la tête, au bord de la crise de nerfs, puis bafouilla :

« C'est réservé au jour de Noël. Je n'ai pas la cape d'invisibilité aujourd'hui.

- Evidemment, approuva Jace avec un sourire de plus en plus large. Et dites, une dernière chose ?

- Oui ? S'inquiéta Drago, redoutant la prochaine question qui pourrait le trahir.

- Mes pouvoirs magiques, vous me les avez déjà donné, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! La première fois que je suis venu te voir.

- Génial, j'en aurais besoin à Poudlard. J'espère aller à Gryffondor. »

Le sourire fictif de Drago s'évanouit brusquement. A... _Quoi_ ? Il faillit se mettre à hurler au scandale, mais se rappela que le Père Noël ne pouvait avoir une telle réaction. Il se promit de ne pas parler de cette partie de l'histoire à Hermione -pas question de voir un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage- et de payer les jumeaux Potter pour qu'ils vantent davantage la maison Serpentard. Et de s'en charger lui même par la même occasion. Pas question que son fils se retrouve dans une autre maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Il avait encore sa fierté de Malefoy.

Il tâcha de reprendre son rôle et retrouva sa voix de Père Noël avec un frémissement de regrets.

« Tu n'auras aucun problème à Poudlard, qu'importe ta maison... » -ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Jace haussa les épaules, sans perdre son sourire, puis agita la main, comme pour dire au revoir au Père Noël. Drago poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, lui adressa un petit signe à son tour et fila, pressé de se débarrasser de son costume. En refermant la porte derrière lui -remarquant que quelques voisins lui adressaient des regards à la fois inquiets et amusés- il comprit qu'il devrait faire vite.

Il se faufila à l'arrière de la maison, se débarrassa de son costume sous lequel il avait prit soin de conserver son caleçon, et enfouit tout dans les buissons sous une fenêtre. Presque entièrement nu dans la neige, il se hissa difficilement le long de la gouttière jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre et s'y glissa. Il fonça à sa salle de bain, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se débarrasser de la couche de maquillage qui formait des croutes sur sa peau qui courut jusqu'à son lit où il s'écroula sans bruit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaitre son fils qui vint rapidement se réfugier dans ses bras glacés. Un grand sourire édenté marqua le visage de Jace et il murmura, les yeux brillants de malice :

« Devine qui je viens de voir en bas ? »

* * *

_Et ça a marché ! Il n'a plus posé aucune question depuis -même s'il s'interroge sur cette histoire de marchant de sable depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de lui lire une histoire sur le sujet pour l'endormir... Cette fois, j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi pour m'en sortir, qui sait ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit... -Et bien que je sache que cette histoire fera rapidement le tour de tous les Weasley et qu'au prochain Noël (et à tous les autres) j'aurais droit à une cascade de blagues à ce sujet- Je suis plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à lui garder son âme d'enfant un peu plus longtemps._

_J'attends ta réponse -qui j'en suis certain ne manquera pas de me ramener à la dure réalité puisque oui, je sais qu'il finira par apprendre la vérité !_

_L'an prochain, ce sera à toi de te déguiser... Jolie Mère Noël._

_Drago._

_P.S. : J'ai gardé le costume... Juste au cas où._

* * *

_« Maman,_

_Je crois que papa est devenu fou. Il s'est déguisé en Père Noël juste pour que j'y crois encore et j'ai pas osé lui dire que Léo et Evan m'avaient raconté toute la vérité sur le Père Noël -que c'est que pour de faux et que c'est vous qui mettaient les cadeaux._

_Tu peux rentrer à la maison ?_

_Tu me manques trop._

_Jace. »_

* * *

**Note _ **Voili Voilou ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu & vous aura au moins tiré quelques sourires -imaginer Drago en Père Noël suffit à me traumatiser personnellement xD

Il est possible -puisque j'ai eu une mini-idée là tout à l'heure...- que cet OS se transforme en Recueil au sujet des fêtes finalement : exclusivement sur le Drago & la Hermione d'Inexistence & Résistance évidemment -même si l'époque changera peut-être. Enfin ça, c'est au cas où ce Premier OS vous aura plu évidemment. Mais disons qu'avoir un "but avec dates" pourra peut-être me remotiver un peu à l'écriture... Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Joyeux Noël à tous & Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Ne vous soulez pas trop trop & ne faites pas d'overdose de chocolat... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ?! Foncez, c'est la seule période où c'est permis !

**! Des tas de bisous de Noël !**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	2. Compte à rebours

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger.

**Genre ****– **Uhm... Sexy de Nouvel An ? :P

**Rating ****–** M - Whaou c'est... Pas la première fois. xD

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte le Tome 7.

**Bêta -** :D Hé hé hé ! Merci -immentissime merci, gigantissime merci- à **Loufoca-Granger** qui a accepté de me corriger & de partager avec moi ses commentaires sur mes petits OS. (Ouais, j'aurais pu poster avec les commentaires en fait, ç'aurait été carrément plus drôle ! xD)

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Tamdam ! Oui, Oui je me suis décidée en fait -vos reviews gentils m'ont rappelé pourquoi j'écrivais (J'avais un peu oublié ces... 6 dernières mois. Voir cette année.) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Les OS seront tous très différents les uns des autres (La Preuve en est du changement de Rating par exemple. Je ne prends pas de risques.) & évoqueront différentes journées -les fêtes & dates particulières- de la longue vie de couple de Drago&Hermione. Avant la naissance de leur fils & après. Celui-là se déroule longtemps avant, peu après que vous les ayez abandonnés dans Inexistence&Résistance. & d'ailleurs, causons de ça. :P

**Pour les lecteurs d'Inexistence & Résistance :** Pas de soucis, continuez gaiment votre lecture sans vous soucier de ce qui suit. xD -utile, la note, utile...

**Pour les non-lecteurs d'Inexistence & Résistance :** Il se peut que vous ne compreniez pas toujours ce à quoi je fais allusion -personnages ou liens qui existent entre eux après tout ce qu'ils ont traversés ensemble dans la fic de base. Je ne veux simplement pas trop en dire pour ne pas me spoiler toute seule, mais je ne peux pas non plus ne rien dire... Pour les plus motivés, il y a donc la solution "Lecture de la dite-fic" que... Je vous demanderai de repousser un peu, jusqu'au 14 Février (Le Prochain OS arrivera là & j'espère en avoir fini d'ici là.) puisque je la corrige actuellement. Elle était un peu truffée de fautes en fait & du coup, j'espère la revigorer un peu en enlevant les petites erreurs d'écriture (même s'il doit en rester, probablement, mais ce sera déjà mieux dans tous les cas...) ! Pour ceux que l'idée n'emballe pas particulièrement -je vous comprends, elle n'est pas très courte & pas forcément ultra joyeuse tout du long- il faudra vous contenter de combler les blancs par votre grande imagination -xD Oui Oui. J'explique le minimum syndical pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous saisissiez du coup toutes les subtilités des relations entre Drago & Harry/Ron par exemple -Drago a déjà du mal, alors franchement. :P Bon, il y a aussi la solution du "Je ne lis pas les autres OS" mais je ne suis trop emballée par cette idée moi ! (Comme c'est étonnant, pas vrai ?)

* * *

**Compte à Rebours. - 31 Décembre 1999.**

« Par le Gland de Merlin, Hermione ! Si tu n'es pas prête dans les dix minutes, je... »

Drago ne trouva pas de menace à la hauteur de sa colère. Il serra les dents, inspira profondément, fouilla dans la liste des menaces surréalistes qu'il pouvait lui offrir... Puis expira. En dehors d'une privation sexuelle qui le frustrerait autant qu'elle, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

S'adossant à la porte de la salle de bain -close depuis une bonne demi-heure- il desserra légèrement son nœud de cravate avec l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser. L'air anglais sans doute. Il revenait de Cuba, là où le soleil brûlait sa peau jusqu'à réussir à lui donner un peu de couleurs -certes, seules ses joues portaient la marque de ces « vacances » et comparé à Hermione, il avait toujours l'air d'un fantôme. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans l'atmosphère givrée de l'Angleterre, avec son mois de décembre digne des esquimaux et ses maudites plaques de verglas à chaque coin de rue.

Il détestait l'Angleterre. Il détestait l'hiver.

Il détestait Hermione.

Il abattit l'arrière de sa tête contre le battant de la porte plusieurs fois, comme s'il y frappait pour de vrai, mais Hermione n'eut aucune réaction. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois... Il aurait pu la faire sortir de là d'un coup de baguette magique, lui adresser son regard le plus noir -celui qu'elle ne méritait pas- et la supplier de repartir sur le champ.

Paris, Venise, Prague... Il était prêt à accepter toutes les destinations romantiques du monde juste pour fuir à nouveau. Il pourrait l'attirer, la séduire, la pousser à prendre le large parce qu'il était doué pour ça, et juste pour ça. Il en était largement capable. Il lui suffirait d'être doux, d'embrasser l'aube de sa poitrine, de lui offrir un -dix, cinq cent, trois millions- orgasme et elle lui serait soumise...

Il esquissa un sourire presque cruel à cette idée. Oui, il pourrait faire ça, et éviter ainsi l'atroce soirée qui l'attendait. Cette stupide fête de Nouvelle Année, la naissance d'un nouveau millénaire et ces bonnes résolutions que personne ne tenait jamais.

Il détestait l'Angleterre. Il détestait l'hiver. Il détestait le Nouvel An.

Il détestait Hermione.

Un bruit attira son attention et il détacha son dos de la porte pour y coller son oreille, curieux. Comment pouvait-elle prendre autant de temps à se préparer ?

Il regrettait Cuba. Elle enfilait le premier maillot de bain qui passait sous ses doigts, ajoutait un paréo ou une robe pour cacher sa quasi-nudité jusqu'à la plage, attachait ses cheveux en un chignon qui lui paraissait très élaboré -parce qu'il était un homme et que les hommes ne comprennent rien à ces choses là- puis lui lançait un sourire qui lui donnait envie de...

Il faillit pousser un rugissement de frustration.

Elle le tenait à la braguette, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Et au cœur, peut-être aussi - même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit réellement, il le lui montrait bien suffisamment.

Elle le tenait. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de rentrer pour quiconque d'autre. Elle seule avait réussi à le convaincre, à coups de battements de cils, de moues suppliantes, puis de menaces.

Ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre à la fin de la guerre, un an auparavant et lui n'avait plus mis les pieds sur le territoire jusqu'à ce jour. Elle avait fait un aller-retour une seule fois, pour les dix-neuf ans d'Harry, l'abandonnant ainsi en plein cœur d'une tempête tropicale sur une île de l'Océan Indien. Cette fois, elle avait insisté pour qu'il rentre avec elle, prétextant qu'elle avait des tas de choses à faire, que cela prendrait du temps, qu'ils se manqueraient trop... Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir cédé.

Il se sentait tellement idiot. Autrefois, il l'aurait envoyé se faire pendre, aurait répliqué « Si tu t'en vas, tu ne me retrouveras pas. J'irais ailleurs, très loin... » et se serait enfermé dans une pièce en la maudissant. Cette fois, elle avait réellement eu l'air d'avoir besoin de ce retour aux sources. Il oubliait parfois que -contrairement à lui- des gens l'aimaient dans ce pays, l'attendaient, qu'elle avait une maison et des amis... Alors que lui n'avait plus rien. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir.

Idiot trop sentimental.

Il se retrouvait ainsi forcé à devoir faire la fête avec Potter, Weasley et tous les autres -ceux qu'il avait haïs et pour lesquels il ne savait plus quoi ressentir exactement. A un moment, il avait eu besoin d'eux. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus que « les proches d'Hermione », personnes dont il ne pouvait refuser l'existence dans sa vie sans repousser Hermione aussi.

Une soirée toute entière, avec de l'alcool et de la musique.

_« Au moins jusqu'à minuit, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »,_ avait-elle quémandé avec un sourire à la fois amusé et boudeur.

Il détestait l'Angleterre. Il détestait l'hiver. Il détestait le Nouvel An. Il détestait les Potter. Il détestait les Weasley.

Il détestait Hermione.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'il faillit se retrouver par terre. La porte sur laquelle il s'appuyait avec un désespoir grandissant s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et il se rattrapa de justesse au chambranle. Si cela avait été de son genre, il aurait rougi de honte. Mais non, il se contenta de lever les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, se façonnant un masque de dureté et de colère très adapté à la situation.

Le masque s'effondra à la seconde où il l'engloba de son regard. Sa salive passa difficilement sa gorge alors que les mots y enflaient : des milliers de compliments et de propositions qui n'incluaient en rien une soirée avec ses amis. Il passa de ses cheveux -reflets quasi-dorés de soleil qui ondulaient sur le même brun que toujours- à ses petits talons qui la grandissaient de quelques centimètres, puis s'attarda sur son corps. Elle s'était glissée dans une robe blanche constellée d'éclats d'argent, moulant à la perfection ses hanches voluptueuses et sa poitrine qu'il connaissait par cœur. La couleur du tissu tranchait agréablement par rapport à son bronzage, difficilement obtenu sous le soleil des îles qu'ils parcouraient depuis des mois.

Il eut envie de la lui retirer, d'un seul coup, avant de la trainer jusqu'au lit pour lui faire l'amour. Peut-être pourrait-il céder à la tentation avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il lui suffisait de...

Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à encercler sa taille de ses bras, mais elle l'arrêta d'un doigt qu'elle enfonça dans son torse avec un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait si je n'avais pas été prête en moins de dix minutes ?

- J'ai oublié, chuchota-t-il simplement en la dévorant du regard, conscient que son cerveau avait tout bonnement disparu.

- Je suis une femme, Drago. J'ai besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne prends pas autant soin de moi lorsqu'on est uniquement tous les deux...

- C'est injuste d'ailleurs. Qui souhaites-tu séduire dans cette tenue ? »

Il lui adressa un coup d'œil soupçonneux et elle retint un éclat de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux lorsqu'il s'y mettait ! Quand ils étaient tous les deux à l'étranger, il passait son temps à jouer les gardes du corps, comme si les hommes étaient tous des obsédés qui voulaient la voler à lui.

Rassurante, elle déplia ses doigts et remonta sa main jusqu'à la joue de Drago en une caresse qui lui procura quelques frissons. Elle sentit sa barbe de deux jours sur son épiderme, et un spasme de désir se cramponna à son ventre. Elle le chassa. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas du tout.

« Tout ce que tu vois là est entièrement pour toi, Drago. Une sorte de cadeau de Noël avec un peu de retard.

- Je peux le déballer tout de suite ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

- Même pas en rêve. Ce sera ta récompense... Si tu tiens le coup jusqu'à minuit, évidemment. »

Il grommela quelques propos incompréhensibles avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Seulement vingt heures. Ils seraient chez Potter dans moins de cinq minutes. Quatre heures à tenir. Heureusement, sa « _récompense_ » en vaudrait la peine. Il saisit la taille de la jeune femme et elle le laissa faire, consciente qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il aimait ce genre de défis : tenir jusqu'à une certaine heure, attendre d'être à un endroit précis... Il appréciait ce qui précédait leurs rapports, avide de cette pression qui enserrait son bas ventre à mesure que la fin de l'ultimatum se rapprochait.

« Et si je ne tiens pas le coup ?

- La sentence sera terrible. »

Elle se fichait de lui. Il n'était même pas vexé. Il la posséderait dans quelques heures, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne lui résistait jamais. Il cueillit un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant-goût prometteur et lui tendit son bras, dévoilant le vestige d'une certaine éducation -seule trace de son passé qu'il acceptait encore de lui montrer. Elle le saisit sans la moindre hésitation et apprécia l'œillade pleine de désir qu'il lui décocha.

Le désir laissa ensuite place à l'angoisse dès qu'ils transplanèrent.

* * *

« Bonne année ! »

Drago ferma les yeux, tâchant de contrôler ses nerfs. Il était onze heures et demie. Pas minuit. Et les gens lui tapaient de plus en plus sur le système. Il ne cessait de se répéter un leitmotiv peu efficace qui se modifiait avec le temps. Il en était actuellement à « Plus qu'une demi-heure, plus qu'une demi-heure, plus qu'une... »

« Drago, ça va ? »

Il s'efforça à rouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de Ron, qui lui tendait une énième coupe de champagne. Il la saisit sans dire merci -Ron ne prit pas la peine de relever, conscient que la situation ne plaisait guère à l'ancien Serpentard- et avala son contenu en une seconde à peine.

Son esprit s'embrumait, il le sentait, et il espérait être encore capable de satisfaire Hermione. Il avait trente minutes pour se rafraichir les idées. L'alcool qui coulait à flots ne l'aidait pas. Il avait espéré que quelques adultes -dont il ne faisait résolument pas partie- seraient de la fête et empêcheraient les jeunes de vingt-deux ans en moyenne de se saouler, mais il n'y avait qu'eux. Enfants de la guerre, dernière génération sortie de Poudlard, anciens amis -tous, sauf lui. Il parcourut la salle du regard, recherchant désespérément Hermione.

« Elle est dans le coin, avec Elena, lui apprit Ron en remarquant l'éclat de panique dans ses iris. Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre l'air... »

Plus que vingt-cinq minutes.

Il secoua la tête, sûr qu'il pourrait tenir jusque là. Il croisa le regard d'Harry et eut la sensation d'être proche de l'évanouissement. Il n'aurait jamais du boire autant. Toutes ses émotions s'en retrouvaient exacerbées, y compris celles qu'il percevait chez les autres... Et il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise dans ce genre de fêtes désormais.

Harry était installé dans un coin, un verre à moitié vide dans la main, l'air un peu paumé sans ses fils à surveiller. Hermione le lui avait dit : désormais, Harry ne semblait vivant qu'en compagnie d'Evan et Léopold. Cela faisait pourtant trois ans déjà... Drago se morigéna : cela faisait plus longtemps pour lui, et pourtant il n'était pas franchement dans un meilleur état. Il aurait voulu s'approcher de l'Elu, lui demander si penser aux absents lui donnait aussi envie de sauter par la fenêtre, s'ils pouvaient -juste une seconde- oublier qu'ils n'avaient réussi à être presque amis que durant quelques mois. Les pires mois de leurs vies. Ils auraient pu parler tous les deux.

Il détourna les yeux, manquant de courage, et aperçut le sourire de Ron.

Avec lui, c'était différent. Ron avait aimé Keira, avant d'aimer Elena, et rien que pour cela, Drago ne pouvait l'ignorer. S'ils avaient eu d'autres points communs, peut-être auraient-ils pu devenir amis, mais Drago n'avait besoin que d'une seule personne...

Vingt minutes.

« Franchement, Drago, tu es tout pâle...

- Je suis toujours pâle, croassa le blond en passant sa paume glacée contre son front bouillant.

- Plus que d'habitude. Je peux aller chercher Hermione si tu veux ?

- Non. Je n'ai plus que... Dix-neuf minutes à tenir. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis son sourire se fit plus franc. Il n'avait jamais franchement compris la relation qui liait sa meilleure amie à cet homme. Il acceptait que Drago ne soit finalement pas un sombre imbécile plein de préjugés -enfin, cela restait à vérifier sur certains sujets- comme il l'avait cru pendant sept longues années. Et -capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ou pas- il avait bien compris que ces deux là ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas toujours à analyser certains de leurs actes : le fait qu'ils soient incapables de se fixer et passent leur temps à voyager par exemple ; ou leurs petits jeux tels que celui-ci. Pourquoi Hermione éprouvait-elle ainsi le besoin de lui faire subir une situation qu'il avait tant de mal à supporter ? Et pourquoi l'acceptait-il sans rechigner ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir gagner en échange ?

Ses joues -déjà bien rougies par l'alcool- s'enflammèrent. Il ne voulait peut-être pas savoir comment Hermione comptait récompenser Drago finalement...

« Tu peux les passer ailleurs ces... seize minutes ? » demanda-t-il après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

Drago hésita une seconde, reporta son attention sur Hermione qui s'amusait vraisemblablement et ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Il maudit l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, transformant une simple offense en véritable blessure. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le regarde, mais elle se plaisait à le torturer, comme si survivre à ces heures n'était pas un calvaire suffisant.

Il détestait l'Angleterre. Il détestait l'hiver. Il détestait le Nouvel An. Il détestait les Potter. Il détestait les Weasley. Il détestait l'alcool.

Il détestait Hermione.

« Oui, je vais sortir un moment... »

Ron lui lança un sourire plein de compassion et il s'échappa aussi vite que possible. Il ne connaissait pas l'appartement d'Harry -c'était la première fois qu'il y venait en réalité et la panique l'avait empêché de repérer les lieux. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, manquant de plus en plus d'air, ayant de plus en plus chaud et finit par découvrir une pièce vide.

Une buanderie.

Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde, mais au moins, personne n'avait eu l'idée de s'y installer pour faire la fête. Il s'enferma brutalement. L'air frais et l'odeur de lessive l'apaisèrent immédiatement, ainsi que le vacarme rassurant produit par le tambour de la machine qui tournait.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, il s'écroula, dos au seul mur vide, laissant les battements de son cœur retrouver leur rythme normal. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quatorze minutes de peine à subir avant de pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit, retrouver l'espace de leur chambre à coucher avant de partir à nouveau à l'aventure, dès le lendemain.

Il énuméra quelques destinations qu'il souhaitait découvrir, espérant qu'après l'amour, ils pourraient en parler tous les deux et choisir ensemble leur prochain port. _Bali. San Francisco. Adelaïde_... Des milliers d'idées lui heurtèrent l'esprit, flashes de souvenirs de photographies trouvées dans les guides touristiques. Il rêvait de Bali en vérité et il saurait transmettre sa passion à Hermione, même si elle préférait l'Europe. Généralement, ils la jouaient à pile ou face. Ils finiraient ainsi par faire le tour du monde sans doute, par être vieux et sans attaches... Cela lui suffirait amplement.

L'image d'une Hermione vieillie s'insinua dans son esprit et il esquissa un sourire avant de se demander si ça lui suffirait à elle aussi. La réponse que forma son cerveau ne lui plut pas et il la chassa, comme toujours.

Sentant sa panique ressurgir, il retira sa cravate, l'arrachant presque, avant de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise.

_Plus que douze minutes. _

_Bali. Bali. Bali._

La porte s'ouvrit, éclatant sa bulle de calme, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire. Il s'arma de toute la patience du monde pour ne pas crier directement sur la personne qui l'importunait avant de la reconnaitre.

« Tu te caches ? »

La voix d'Hermione finit d'apaiser la tempête qui grondait en lui, et il résista à son envie de foncer sur elle pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. Il avait parfois la sensation qu'avec elle il passait son temps à refréner ses pulsions -autrement, ils n'auraient vu que les chambres des pays qu'ils avaient visités.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, presque coquin, et ferma la porte derrière elle, les plongeant dans la quasi pénombre, seulement éclairés par les boutons bleus fluorescents des machines les entourant. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se retrouver auprès de lui et Drago la dévora des yeux, admirant ses joues rougies par l'atmosphère festive et par l'alcool.

« Plus que quelques minutes avant minuit, chuchota-t-elle en remontant légèrement sa robe sur ses cuisses afin de pouvoir se mouvoir plus aisément.

- Neuf, admit-il sans oser lui dire que cela lui paraissait interminable, et qu'elle n'arrangeait rien en dévoilant davantage sa peau nue.

- Peut-être que... »

Elle fit mine d'hésiter. Il voyait l'éclat du désir étinceler dans son regard. Il la connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'elle non plus ne tenait plus. A moins que... Elle releva encore un peu sa robe, avec une sensualité déconcertante pour lui qui l'avait connue gauche comme une adolescente amoureuse, puis brutale comme une femme qui aime réellement. Elle avait trouvé le juste milieu. Il inspira profondément, priant Merlin qu'elle en montre un peu plus encore.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais profiter de ta récompense dès maintenant... susurra-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de lui, dévoilant consciemment son décolleté.

- Il n'est pas minuit.

- Non. Tant pis.

- Tu résistes plus longtemps d'habitude, remarqua-t-il, une nuance de désapprobation dans la voix.

- J'ai juste envie de changer le jeu... »

Intrigué, il plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant des explications. Elle les lui donna en s'installant au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, ses cuisses se rejoignant juste au dessus de sa braguette. Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle lui échappa, toujours joueuse. Il se résigna à ne pas lui montrer sa frustration, auquel cas elle n'aurait peut-être plus eu envie de lui du tout.

« Tu as tout juste sept minutes avant minuit pour m'envoyer au paradis. C'est la nouvelle règle.

- Sept ?!

- Six si tu continues à tergiverser. »

Il étouffa un rire en un baiser, qu'elle laissa se prolonger alors qu'une main glissait sur sa taille, câline. Elle plongea avec délice dans cette étreinte, comptant les secondes dans sa tête à mesure qu'elle se renforçait et faillit le gronder lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour demander :

« Que se passe-t-il si j'échoue ?

- Tu n'échoueras pas.

- Six minutes, c'est très peu de temps.

- Tu es Drago Malefoy, oui ou non ? rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Oui. Mais... le temps que je te déballe... »

La façon dont il parla d'elle lui donna des envies de meurtres, mais elle se retint, sachant pertinemment qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle saisit la main qui taquinait toujours sa hanche et la guida le long de sa cuisse avant de la glisser sous sa robe. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et son cœur s'emballa. Un sourire resplendissant marqua l'ourlet de ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a rien à déballer apparemment... »

Son excitation l'emporta et il se redressa légèrement, juste pour ouvrir son pantalon. Elle ne l'aida pas le moins du monde, pesant de tout son poids sur lui comme pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, une minute était passée.

Plus que cinq.

Il détestait l'Angleterre. Il détestait l'hiver. Il détestait le Nouvel An. Il détestait les Potter. Il détestait les Weasley. Il détestait l'alcool. Il détestait les fermetures de pantalons.

Il détestait Hermione.

Avec une hâte indescriptible, il ramena Hermione contre sa poitrine pour l'embrasser, presque trop brut dans ses mouvements. Il savait que ça ne lui déplairait pas. Ils avaient mis du temps à faire cela autrement après tout... La violence lui venait avec plus de facilité. Elle le laissa l'emporter.

La main de Drago retrouva la place chaude qu'elle lui avait dévoilée une minute plus tôt, et elle mordilla ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que la porte pouvait s'ouvrir à tout moment et qu'ils deviendraient « les deux pervers de la buanderie » pour tout le reste de leur vie. Un doigt expert s'insinua en elle, beau prélude à ce qu'elle espérait venir très bientôt.

« Plus que quatre minutes, Drago... A quoi tu joues ?!

Tu m'as simplement demandé de te conduire au septième ciel. Tu n'as pas précisé comment je devais m'y prendre. »

La réplique, souffle chaud contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, agaça prodigieusement Hermione. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Elle avait décidé des règles du jeu toute la soirée, l'avait forcé à venir à cette soirée, il allait forcément se venger...

Sublime vengeance.

Elle essaya de lui échapper, sans trop y croire, et il la serra plus fort. Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent les siennes pour plonger sur son cou où il déposa mille baisers qui la firent frémir. Il sentait le cœur d'Hermione battre à tout rompre contre le sien et accéléra le rythme de ses caresses en comprenant qu'une minute de plus venait de passer.

Plus que trois minutes.

Il la connaissait si bien qu'il ne douta pas une seule seconde que cela soit possible. Sa main libre vint se placer sur sa poitrine encore couverte de sa robe -il comptait bien la lui arracher plus tard- et elle étouffa un autre gémissement. Elle devrait se contenter de peu puisqu'il l'avait décidé, mais avec lui le « peu » en question avait bien des chances de la conduire là où elle souhaitait aller.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne, là, maintenant, mais savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il préférait la frustrer rien qu'un peu, la forcer à devoir attendre ce qu'elle avait espéré toute la soirée -comme lui l'avait attendu d'ailleurs, mais en tant que Serpentard, il possédait un self-control bien supérieur au sien.

Le mouvement de ses doigts s'accentua brusquement et elle ne put retenir le petit couinement qui lui échappa. Les lèvres de Drago se joignirent aux siennes pour lui imposer le silence -il ne voulait pas se faire prendre lui non plus, la situation était bien assez désagréable comme ça entre lui et les Weasley.

Plus que deux minutes.

Son autre main, avec une intrépidité personnelle, avait éloigné le tissu gênant son exploration et caressait désormais la poitrine érigée d'une Hermione frémissante. Elle ferma les yeux, basculant la tête en arrière pour offrir sa gorge aux lèvres de son amant. Il était partout à la fois, dans chaque souffle contre sa peau, dans chaque caresse contre ses seins, dans chaque mouvement entre ses jambes. Elle allait imploser. Crier. Elle haleta :

« Plus qu'une minute, Drago...

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Va plus vite. »

L'ordre jaillit sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, d'une voix si brutale qu'elle fut elle même surprise. Il ne s'en formalisa pas une seconde, reconnaissant là la Hermione-de-nuit.

« Laisse-moi... cinquante secondes. »

Elle aurait voulu se moquer de sa précision, mais sa voix s'évanouit dans sa gorge sous le coup de la frustration. Ses mains l'avaient quittée. La paume chaude contre sa poitrine. Les doigts taquins entre ses cuisses. Plus _rien_. Elle sentit les larmes fourmiller derrière ses paupières. Elle le haïssait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, la privant du plaisir vers lequel il la menait pourtant. Cela l'amusait, elle le voyait dans son regard brillant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui exprimer son ressentiment, il la souleva dans ses bras. Mécaniquement, elle enserra ses hanches de ses cuisses pour lui rendre la tâche plus aisée et il la porta jusqu'à la machine à laver sur laquelle il l'installa. L'objet trembla sous elle et un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Drago...

- Tentant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre qu'un brouhaha la perturba.

Le cri commun de tous ses amis dans la pièce d'à côté lui rappela soudain la présence du monde au dehors. Le compte à rebours commençait. Et alors seulement, elle comprit ce qu'avait attendu Drago.

_Dix_.

Il se glissa tendrement entre ses jambes, brûlant d'un désir qu'il contenait depuis de trop longues minutes.

_Neuf._

Elle l'emprisonna entre ses bras et ses jambes, s'enveloppant autour de son corps comme pour ne plus le lâcher.

_Huit_.

Il contempla son visage alors que la machine à laver vrombissait à nouveau sous elle, avec l'effet d'un tremblement de terre qui accentua son plaisir.

_Sept_.

Elle mordilla le creux de son cou, à l'orée de sa chemise entrouverte, y laissant une marque rougeoyante qui ne disparaitrait que bien plus tard... avant qu'une autre la remplace.

_Six_.

Il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, lui arrachant un cri. Cri que la machine sous elle eut la gentillesse de rendre secret en tremblant de nouveau, bruyante.

_Cinq._

Elle tremblait, son corps la trahissant davantage à chaque seconde, à chaque va-et-vient, laissant percevoir ce qu'il savait déjà, ce qu'il sentait déjà.

_Quatre._

Il chercha sa bouche de la sienne, quémandant un baiser, seule chose qui manquait pour les unir tout à fait.

_Trois._

Elle trouva ses lèvres, le souffle court, à deux doigts du septième ciel. Ou à deux secondes.

_Deux._

Il la serra plus fort. Juste un peu. Il l'embrassa plus fort. Juste un peu.

_Un._

Le corps d'Hermione s'arc-bouta brusquement, tendu de plaisir, et il la maintint jalousement contre son torse pour l'empêcher de partir sans lui.

_Bonne année !_

Le cri d'Hermione s'évanouit dans ceux des autres à côté et dans les feux d'artifices qui explosaient au dehors.

Son corps sembla tomber alors que Drago s'écroulait sur elle, désormais perturbé par cette machine à laver qui vibrait toujours alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur le front moite d'Hermione, remarquant que sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse ahurissante. Un rire lui échappa. Elle prendrait du temps à redescendre.

Il détestait l'Angleterre. Il détestait l'hiver. Il détestait le Nouvel An. Il détestait les Potter. Il détestait les Weasley. Il détestait l'alcool. Il détestait les fermetures de pantalons. Il détestait les machines à laver.

Mais il aimait Hermione.

Il cueillit une larme de plaisir qui s'échappait de ses yeux clos tout en l'observant avec fierté -comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Puis, alangui, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, à l'écoute des battements erratiques de son cœur et murmura contre sa peau nue :

« Bonne année, Hermione. »

* * *

**Note _ **Comme l'a dit Loufoca-Granger : "Mais quelle bip !" ... -Oui, nous, pauvres auteurs ou lecteurs, nous contentons de bavouiller sévèrement sur nos petits personnages en regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas moyen d'entrer dans l'écran & de se matérialiser aux côtés -par exemple- d'un Drago nu. Du coup, on déteste Hermione. (Oui, on = vous, Loufoca-Granger & moi. Je vous englobe sans vous demander votre avis ! xD)

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas & vous a donné envie de fêter dignement la Nouvelle Année !

Je vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine, plus précisément pour la Saint-Valentin avec un autre OS... Indien ! :)

**! Des tas de bisous de Bonne Année ! (& "A l'année prochaine" -Arrête de penser à Gad, arrête de...)**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	3. Petite Maman

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger.

**Genre ****– **Drago n'est pas très malin...

**Rating ****–** T - Whaou c'est... Pas la première fois. xD

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte le Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Meuh non, je n'ai loupé aucune fête voyons ! u_u' (Non, mais le pire, c'est quand même que la StValentin est écrite & corrigée. Et que du coup, va falloir attendre celle de 2014 maintenant. xD) Enfin, bref, poussée par ma bêta -qui en a sûrement assez que j'lui fasse corriger des trucs que je ne poste pas ensuite & je la comprends- je poste enfin un OS. Celui de la fête des mamans -Et là j'imagine trop certains d'entre vous qui hurlent "Merde ! C'est aujourd'hui !" avant de courir pour se saisir de leur téléphone & appeler leur mère :P Franchement, les gens, vous pourriez être plus reconnaissants & ne pas oublier ce jour...

Bon, ça y'est, vous êtes tous là ? :P Bref ! Petit OS de fête des mères qui j'espère vous plaira & vous fera sourire comme des débiles -là encore, c'est le but :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petite _maman_**

_Mai 2010. San Luis Potosi. Mexique._

Hermione posa son front sur le carrelage humide de la salle de bain, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa tête lui tournait et seul le froid pouvait apaiser son mal-être. Allongée au sol, elle aurait pu paraître ridicule, mais heureusement, elle était seule. Une nouvelle nausée saisit son estomac et elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser pour atteindre les toilettes. Elle maintint ses cheveux en arrière, attendant que le mauvais moment soit passé, puis s'essuya la bouche sur du papier toilette. Elle n'arrivait pas à cesser les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, ni à interrompre ses fichues larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

Elle parvint à se hisser jusqu'à la douche de fortune installée dans ce motel de seconde zone. Elle regrettait de vivre ça ici. Pendant dix années, elle avait plus souvent dormi dans des hôtels transpirants le luxe que dans des tentes au milieu d'une forêt –même si c'était arrivé- et voilà qu'elle était malade dans un endroit sordide. Grelottante, rendue faible par le creux dans son estomac, elle défit les boutons de sa robe et la jeta à travers la petite pièce.

Le jet d'eau la réanima un peu. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'eau chaude –le patron du motel avait insisté à ce sujet, dans un espagnol sans douceur, presque brutal. Mais égoïste, elle en profita aussi longtemps que possible en essayant de se débarrasser de l'odeur qu'elle traînait partout avec elle.

Elle sortit finalement, s'enroula dans un drap de bain lui appartenant, se brossa énergiquement les dents et retrouva la chambre qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Drago. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, finalement apaisée et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, espérant dormir juste un peu.

Son esprit se refusa à lui offrir le luxe du repos, la torturant de mille questions sans réponses. Elle n'avait presque jamais été malade, ni durant son enfance, ni durant leur périple à travers le monde –alors qu'avec tous ces changements de température, il n'y aurait rien eu de plus normal. Quelques rhumes parfois, quelques intoxications alimentaires aussi… Mais Drago n'avait rien, lui. Il s'était réveillé, comme tous les matins, frais comme un gardon, et l'avait jaugée avec un air presque moqueur, comme si être malade faisait d'elle une faible femme.

Elle se déplia doucement, sur le dos, et glissa ses mains froides contre son ventre, comme s'il pouvait lui fournir une explication. Au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà. Soupçonnait tout au moins. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser, pour ne pas s'angoisser pour rien, pour ne pas être heureuse pour rien.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et une chaleur bouillante pénétra les lieux en même temps qu'un homme apparemment agacé. Il la referma derrière lui en passant sa manche sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui lui collait à la peau, puis jeta un petit sac en plastique sur le lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement, l'air inquiet alors qu'elle n'était certainement pas en train de mourir.

- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

- J'ai trouvé une pharmacie moldue, et j'ai envoyé un message à Potter pour qu'il nous indique le centre de Médicomagie le plus proche… J'ai bien essayé de me renseigner, mais mon espagnol est… Bref ! »

Elle eut envie de rire, mais ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos. La gorge nouée, elle se redressa un peu alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Il posa une main rassurante sur son front avant de la glisser contre sa joue rose, et désigna le sachet d'un regard.

« Ce sont des médicaments. Les instructions sont en anglais aussi, j'ai vérifié… Je me doutais que tu n'accepterais pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans lire de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne te raconte même pas le temps que cela a pris pour réussir à me faire comprendre, même avec ton stupide dictionnaire. Ce pharmacien n'arrêtait pas de répéter « embarazada, embarazada » comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique. Puis il a fini par accepter de me donner quelques trucs contre les nausées. Au moins en attendant des nouvelles d'Harry…

- Merci. »

Elle n'osa pas lui avouer que –contrairement à lui– elle savait ce qu' « embarazada » voulait signifier : enceinte. Elle se doutait aussi que le pharmacien avait dû énumérer nombres de possibilités avant de proposer celle-ci, mais le fait que Drago se soit souvenu uniquement de ce mot la fit presque sourire. Elle s'empara du sac pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux et observa attentivement les médicaments moldus en se doutant qu'aucun d'eux n'apaiserait ses haut-le-cœur.

« Je peux te laisser cinq minutes, le temps de prendre une douche ? S'enquit Drago, attentif.

- Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.

- Tant pis. J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre… Le froid me fera du bien ! »

Il embrassa tendrement son front avant de disparaître, mais laissa la porte ouverte, prêt à intervenir. Elle n'avait jamais été souffrante en sa compagnie finalement –ou alors il l'était avec elle, comme après ce dîner dans un boui-boui à Hong-Kong. Apparemment, il s'angoissait, comme si elle risquait de mourir de nausées.

Elle entendit le bruit de la douche et le grondement de Drago lorsque le froid le heurta, et elle regretta un peu de ne pas lui en avoir laissé un peu. Les muscles douloureux, elle s'empara de la bouteille d'eau qui trônait sur leur table de chevet et en avala quelques gorgées. Elle essayait vainement de mettre son cerveau en route, sans succès. Au lieu de ça, c'était son corps qui l'interpelait, comme la veille. Elle serra le bas de sa serviette de bain entre ses poings, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans parvenir à se retenir.

Drago se tourna vers elle en percevant sa présence et plissa le front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux te rejoindre ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et laissa tomber le seul rempart à sa nudité au sol. Il mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres et colla son dos au mur, comme pour s'éloigner un peu d'elle et de la tentation qu'elle représentait.

« L'eau est glacée et tu es malade, Hermione. Attends donc que je sorte…

- Tu me tiendras chaud. »

C'était presque une supplique, énoncée sur un ton séducteur, mais trop faible pour réellement atteindre son but. Drago secoua la tête et elle parut presque furieuse. Il ne se refusait _jamais_ à elle. Et jamais elle n'accepterait qu'il le fasse.

Elle fut sous l'eau en une seconde et se colla à lui sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne avec un acharnement indécent. Il ne résista pas et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la rapprochant encore plus de lui comme pour la dévorer. Son autre main glissa sur les hanches nues de son amante et il remarqua –sans y réfléchir- qu'elle s'était un peu enrobée. Il préféra ne pas le lui dire et se contenta de l'embrasser plus sauvagement encore, cédant au désir qui lui brûlait les reins.

Il ne comprit que plus tard qu'elle n'était dirigée que par ses hormones surexcitées.

* * *

« On aurait pu attendre la réponse d'Harry, ronchonna Drago pour la centième fois au moins en un quart d'heure. Je ne vois pas ce que des moldus pourront pour toi… »

Il avait craché le mot « moldu » avec un dégoût évident –plus pour leur médecine que pour eux d'ailleurs– et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient attendu la réponse d'Harry pendant près d'une semaine, mais Hermione en avait eu assez de se poser des questions. Drago ne cessait de grommeler depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cet hôpital moldu délabré, qui puait la sueur et le sang, malgré le parfum des produits d'entretiens. Ces mille odeurs répugnaient Hermione qui luttait pour ne pas recracher son déjeuner.

« La médecine moldue est très efficace, Drago, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et ce n'est pas un mal magique…

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

Elle se demanda s'il était stupide ou aveugle. Il avait remarqué sa poitrine plus gonflée –il avait d'ailleurs apprécié la chose– et il aurait dû savoir ce que les nausées matinales signifiaient. Il se doutait forcément de quelque chose. Elle le regarda un instant alors qu'il battait du pied au sol, signe d'une impatience grandissante, ne remarquant aucun changement dans son attitude. Certes, il était stressé, mais la faute revenait à ces fichues nausées qui lui laissaient présager le pire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme s'apprêtant à peut-être devenir père. Il sentit son regard sur lui et lui décocha un sourire d'excuse.

« Je déteste les hôpitaux étrangers. Et on ne va rien comprendre à ce qu'ils diront de ton cas de toute façon, alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Je… J'ai juste besoin de faire un petit test et on pourra s'en aller. J'ai appris ce que j'ai à dire par cœur, ne t'en fais pas pour la traduction.

- Un test pour quoi ? Tu… Tu crois savoir ce que tu as ? C'est grave ? »

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules, peu certaine de la réponse à lui offrir. Oui, c'était grave. Si grave qu'ils devraient mettre fin à leur vie de bohème, rentrer en Angleterre, trouver un travail, et entamer une existence bien moins extraordinaire. Elle se corrigea. Non, elle seule aurait l'obligation d'agir ainsi. Lui fuirait sans doute. Elle eut envie de lui arracher la tête, réellement, comme pour le punir alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait.

« Non, ce n'est sûrement rien… Mais mieux vaut s'en assurer. »

Elle évita son regard, consciente qu'il lirait le mensonge dans ses yeux et fut soulagée de voir une vieille infirmière apparaître. Celle-ci se dirigea vers eux, prochains à devoir passer après une attente de plus de deux heures, et leur fit signe. Elle les conduisit dans une petite pièce sombre et Hermione se demanda si elle ne finirait pas par réellement tomber malade à cause du manque d'hygiène.

La vieille femme les jaugea une seconde avant de commencer à leur parler en espagnol en un débit abrutissant. Drago eut l'air un peu perdu –et aussi fatalement furieux, comme toujours lorsqu'il ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'il se passait– mais Hermione prit les choses en main. La voix hésitante, car son accent espagnol laissait clairement à désirer, elle répéta le petit discours qu'elle avait appris la veille grâce à son dictionnaire.

« Je crois être enceinte et j'aimerais faire des tests en conséquence. Et avoir le résultat le plus rapidement possible, expliqua-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Drago. Il n'est pas au courant. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et Hermione fut soulagée d'avoir été comprise. La mexicaine désigna une sorte de meuble bas qui servait apparemment de table d'examen et Hermione s'y installa avec circonspection, sous le regard angoissé de Drago. Quelques mots en espagnol fusèrent de la bouche de la vieille femme qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait quitter les lieux.

« Non, c'est bon, je reste, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'accepterait aucune réplique.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago, ça va aller. Attends-moi devant la porte. »

Il serra les dents, apparemment furieux qu'elle se ligue contre lui avec cette inconnue. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et leva le menton, signifiant clairement qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et elle soupira de désespoir. Il avait parfois l'âge mental d'un gamin de cinq ans. Elle secoua la tête en direction de l'infirmière qui l'allongea sans aucune douceur avant de lui demander de soulever son t-shirt. Hermione obéit sans sourciller. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas lui proposer de faire une prise de sang –et elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'une aiguille provenant de cette pièce approche sa peau et que la consultation serait plus rustique.

Les mains moites et calleuses de l'infirmière tâtonnèrent la peau tendue de son estomac et elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Quelques questions fusèrent et Hermione tâcha d'y répondre en devant parfois mimer pour être claire. Oui, sa poitrine était gonflée. Oui, elle avait des nausées. Oui, elle était sexuellement active –plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et non, elle ne s'était pas toujours protégée.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que Drago ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol, auquel cas il aurait relevé sa dernière réponse. A ses yeux, ils avaient toujours été très attentifs à leur protection, et ce depuis la première fois. Mais il lui avait fait confiance… C'était elle qui s'en chargeait depuis de longues années déjà et un mois et demi plus tôt, elle avait oublié. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Non, ce n'était pas un simple oubli. Elle avait juste voulu prendre un risque, laisser le destin choisir pour une fois… Et il avait choisi.

« _Està embarazada_. »

Deux petits mots qui changeaient tout. Hermione acquiesça, ses joues brûlantes, et remit son t-shirt en place, redoutant de croiser le regard de Drago qui avait probablement reconnu le mot énoncé mille fois par le pharmacien une semaine plus tôt. Elle remarqua qu'il sortait le petit dictionnaire de poche qu'il trainait partout pour traduire des mots comme « alcool », « sous-vêtements » ou sa phrase fétiche « Déshabille-toi » qu'il adorait lui dire en toutes les langues –il avait toujours eu un sens bizarre des priorités. Elle s'évertua donc à ne plus le regarder. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour trouver le terme cherché.

Elle tremblait légèrement, de peur probablement, et n'entendit pas la question de l'infirmière qui dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'attirer son attention. Elle lui demanda si elle comptait le garder, et Hermione acquiesça calmement en se levant. Elle fixait son regard à ses orteils, libres dans ses sandales rouges, craignant le moment où Drago lui poserait une question.

La vieille femme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et Drago lui tendit quelques billets en silence. Il n'ouvrit d'ailleurs pas la bouche et Hermione n'eut que les battements de son cœur pour compagnie.

Le soleil au dehors leur parut trop vif, trop brutal, et la chaleur de l'air les étouffa un peu plus. Hermione flancha un instant, mais le bras de Drago trouva tout naturellement sa taille qu'il encercla avec tendresse avant de la diriger vers un taxi. Ils n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes de leur motel, mais apparemment, il estimait qu'elle n'était pas en état de marcher.

Drago lança distraitement le nom de leur destination au chauffeur qui démarra en trombe et Hermione osa enfin le regarder. Son regard –d'ordinaire d'un gris-bleu très pâle– avait pris une couleur dérangeante, presque anthracite et sa mâchoire se crispait alors qu'il claquait des dents. Elle aurait pu avoir peur de lui en cet instant, mais il avait posé sa main sur la sienne après s'être assis, preuve qu'il n'était pas en colère. Juste sous le choc.

« Drago, tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Il secoua la tête pour seule réponse et elle s'enfonça dans son siège avec la sensation d'être la pire des idiotes. Elle aurait dû préparer le terrain, commencer à évoquer le sujet avec lui pour qu'il s'y fasse en douceur. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait face au fait accompli et il n'était clairement pas heureux.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans un nuage de terre et Drago sortit le dernier billet qui lui restait de sa poche pour le tendre au chauffeur. Hermione n'attendit pas et sortit de l'habitacle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, saisie par une envie de vomir à nouveau. Un goût métallique de sang envahissait sa bouche et elle avança plus vite en direction de la porte de leur chambre. Drago eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir qu'elle se rua à la salle de bain. L'angoisse eut raison de son déjeuner.

Après s'être rincée la bouche, Hermione passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pour se redonner une apparence plus humaine. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la chambre, Drago était en plein déménagement. Elle se figea sur le seuil et balbutia :

« Tu t'en vas ?

- _On_ s'en va, corrigea-t-il mécaniquement. Que préfères-tu ? Paris, New-York, Rome ? Ou une île peut-être ? Quoi que le soleil, dans ton état…

- Drago, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'enquit-elle, choquée par l'état de nerfs dans lequel il semblait plongé.

- On ne peut pas rester ici. Tu imagines le nombre de maladies graves que tu aurais pu attraper à l'hôpital avec tous ces gens mourants qui traînaient ? Et cette chaleur en plus ! Tu as besoin d'un autre climat, plus tempéré. Et d'une ville avec une clinique sorcière réputée et un bon médicomage à disposition… »

Il continua à déblatérer un flot de paroles, l'inondant de projets bien précis, trop terre à terre aussi. Elle se pinça pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis fit quelques pas jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur son bras qui tenait un énorme guide touristique. Il se figea et cessa de respirer, comme stupéfié à ce contact. Elle comprit alors qu'il paniquait. Vraiment. Et que tout son discours ne servait qu'à anesthésier ses craintes.

Sans réfléchir, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'enlaça. Il ne la repoussa pas et répondit à son étreinte, allant jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, juste pour s'assurer que l'arôme de sa peau lui procurait toujours autant de bien-être. Les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal et il tâcha de se reprendre. Il glissa ses lèvres sur son cou, y déposa un baiser, puis chercha son regard. Elle paraissait aussi effrayée que lui et cela le rassura un peu. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation surréaliste.

« On va devoir rentrer à la maison, Drago, chuchota-t-elle, si bas qu'il eut du mal à la comprendre.

- Je sais. Mais… On pourrait juste… Tu ne vas pas être fatiguée tout le temps, pas vrai ? On peut trouver des potions susceptibles de rendre ta grossesse plus agréable. Juste le temps de faire un dernier voyage. J'ai… besoin de partir une dernière fois. »

A l'instant même où il murmura ces mots, Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas –ou ne _voulaient_ pas– mettre fin à leur vie d'aventures et se ranger comme tous les couples de trente ans. Pas comme ça.

Drago laissa retomber ses mains –qui avaient auparavant pris place sur ses hanches lors de leur étreinte– et les posa sur son ventre. Aucun véritable changement n'était perceptible, du moins pas physiquement, mais il eut l'impression que tout était différent. Il y avait quelque chose _là_, une chose minuscule qui ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à un bébé pour le moment, mais qui finirait par grandir et… Il tenta d'imaginer un enfant avec ses yeux ou ses cheveux, et il y parvint si rapidement qu'il lui sembla l'avoir déjà fait auparavant. Un garçon –le sang des Malefoy ne permettait que rarement d'avoir autre chose– aux yeux d'acier, aux cheveux… Non, il aurait les cheveux d'Hermione peut-être, juste parce que cela le rendrait plus accessible. Drago esquissa un sourire et ses doigts glissèrent sous le t-shirt de son amante. _Amante_… Ce mot ne conviendrait sans doute jamais plus. Femme peut-être ?

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je pensais que j'aimerais revoir cette bibliothèque qui t'obsédait tant lors de notre voyage en Inde. Dans quelques années, lorsqu'il sera assez grand, on pourrait peut-être y faire un tour… »

Elle acquiesça, l'air pourtant un peu perdue, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Néanmoins, l'idée qu'il se faisait de leur avenir la rassura un peu, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il imaginait une vraie famille.

« Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de choisir. Où veux-tu aller ?

- A Vérone, décida-t-elle après une réflexion de cinq secondes. Dans cet hôtel, tu te souviens, celui avec les sols en terre cuite et les mosaïques dans toute la salle de bain ? Le lit avait même un baldaquin…

- Et je ne cessais de m'emmêler dedans, marmonna-t-il amèrement.

- Tu feras plus attention, cette fois. Tu veux bien ? »

Elle lui adressa une moue presque suppliante et il soupira, vaincu. Comme s'il pouvait dire non. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis mêla ses doigts aux siens contre son ventre avant de chuchoter, sa langue enrobant chaque mot avec une sensualité durement acquise en sa compagnie :

« Et je ne peux plus transplaner, désormais. Alors, tu préfères découvrir un réseau de cheminée quelque part, ou…

- L'avion, conclut-il, la voix un peu rauque par la faute d'une excitation troublante. Je veux prendre l'avion. Tu ne peux peut-être plus transplaner, mais tu peux toujours te contorsionner dans une toute petite cabine de toilettes, pas vrai ?

- Assurément, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Il l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de prendre sa respiration, et il la sentit rire contre ses lèvres, fière de son effet. Il aurait voulu la basculer par-dessus le lit et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait en cet instant, mais contint le désir qui lui tordait le ventre, se contentant de mettre toute la ferveur possible dans ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, à la recherche du souffle d'air qui leur manquait, Hermione comprit qu'il était temps de partir. Ils auraient douze bonnes heures de vol pour évoquer tout ce qui les attendait et pour s'organiser –pour la toute première fois depuis onze années.

Drago l'abandonna pour rejoindre la salle de bain, alors qu'elle finissait de rassembler leurs affaires dans leurs deux sacs à dos. Il referma la porte dans son dos, et s'avança vers le miroir. Ses paumes se crispèrent autour du lavabo, son sourire s'évanouit, et il planta son regard dans celui que lui renvoyait son reflet avant d'articuler :

« Tu vas être père. Tu vas être père. Tu vas être… _papa_. »

Papa. Cela sonnait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il avait eu un père pitoyable. Un papa, ça devait être drôlement plus sympa. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire à mesure qu'il réfléchissait au sens de ce mot, à ce que cela sous-entendait. Sa vie d'aventure n'était peut-être pas finie finalement… Il en commençait juste une toute nouvelle.

* * *

Drago était en train de se disputer avec une hôtesse d'accueil qui refusait de leur vendre un billet sans mille escales dans des pays improbables. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et la pauvre femme ne savait apparemment plus où se mettre. Hermione n'eut même pas envie de la défendre –ce qu'elle faisait habituellement quand il se montrait insultant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la file d'attente qui s'allongeait derrière eux, posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Drago et s'esquiva.

« Je vais faire un petit tour chez le marchand de journaux… »

Il acquiesça sans interrompre son long monologue au sujet de « l'incapable petite sotte qui ne savait pas contenter un client important tel que lui » et Hermione fila. La plupart des magazines étaient en espagnol, mais elle finit par trouver un coin anglais. Ses mains attrapèrent à la va-vite les journaux dont elle connaissait les noms –voyages, histoire et mêmes quelques féminins. Elle en prit également quelques uns pour Drago –sachant pertinemment qu'il grommèlerait au sujet des « trucs de moldu » mais qu'il apprécierait sans l'admettre.

En se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux rayonnages de magazines d'autres pays. Les journaux français du jour notifiaient tous le même sujet en couverture. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait appris quelques bribes de cette langue –Drago la parlait presque couramment et ne cessait de crâner lors de leurs voyages en France – et il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre.

26 Mai. Fête des mères…

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Rapidement, une autre la rejoint, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Drago. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse en souriant, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle désigna d'un geste du menton les premières pages qui s'exposaient sous leurs yeux et elle le sentit rire. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son lobe lorsqu'il murmura, avec une tendresse qui lui provoqua d'agréables frissons :

« Bonne fête, petite _maman_… »

* * *

**Note _ **Si c'est pô magnon... :D Jace arrive bientôt, mouhahaha ! -ralala faudrait peut-être que je pense à écrire le prochain... Qui devrait être pour la fête des pères. Vous auriez une idée particulière ? Quelque chose qui vous ferait envie ? :) Je ne dis pas forcément que je suivrais vos idées, mais puisque ce sont plutôt des petits OS tout court qui ne demandent pas une énorme réflexion -oui oui je vous jure qu'en général il m'arrive de réfléchir avant d'écrire !- ... J'veux bien suivre vos envies ! Alors, lâchez-vous !

Et sinon, pour information -même si je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sont au courant, j'ai commencé à poster une Dramione -une vraie de vraie- post-Poudlard. Si ça vous dit... :P

**Bisous Bisous Review Review !**

**Bewitch_Tales**


End file.
